


【弹丸论破乙女向】渺小愿望

by zhuxing



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuxing/pseuds/zhuxing
Summary: 在昏暗的电影院究竟会发生什么？【未成年人请止步】





	【弹丸论破乙女向】渺小愿望

你打开了汽车旅馆的门，结果里面不复从前已是空无一人。

也是。

事件发生的都过分突然，大家自然都不想留在并没有留下美好记忆的地方。不论是黑白熊给与的乱七八糟的动机，还是西园子提议的分开寻找办法，以及最后袭来的死亡。

日向君自从案件发生后就在拼命调查，丝毫没有察觉到自己被怀疑的事实，而你知道自己无法帮助他，毕竟你自己的才能仅仅只是超高校级的画家这种怎么看都只有帮忙画犯人侧写这种作用。虽然你还是鼓起勇气询问了日向君需不需要帮忙，但最终还是在礼貌的否定回答下灰溜溜地回到汽车旅馆收拾东西。

绝望病已经结束，现在能够回到自己的小屋了。

你收拾着手里的行李，从窗户望下去看见了那头白发在阳光下微微发光。本人似乎也如往常般穿着松松垮垮的衬衣和绿外套。

打招呼吗？不打招呼吗？想起之前那个晚上发生的**那件事**你就无法控制地悲观和自责，虽然责任属于双方，无法推脱和避免，但到底整件事在某种程度上是完成你的愿望，最后是有偏差，但最终做出了这种事情的你，连感到糟心的资格都没有，而只能任性地在心里自顾自地糟心罢了。而狛枝，虽然同样负有相应的责任，但你并不觉得他会有罪恶感。

经历那场事情之后，你才明白，**面对绝望你的觉悟是多么的不堪一击**。

“嗯，果然还是有点在意……黑田同学是在观察什么呢？”

你耳边响起软乎粘糯的女孩子的声音，而声音的主人歪头打量你，粉发一抖一抖地颤动。

“七海同学。”

“看起来不像是发现了可疑的线索的表情……但是如果有事情的话，我们一起来解决吧！……我是这么想的。”

“哈哈，自信点把最后一句话去掉啦。”

你摸摸七海的头，毛茸茸的柔顺头发很舒服。但即使注意力被七海所吸引，脑海里也都是情热的画面，想到发生了什么就不禁咬牙切齿，卑微不甘。

但自己付出的恶行遭受了恶果，这不是理所应当的吗？自己现在究竟在做些什么呢？

“黑田同学跟狛枝君发生了什么吗？”

“……嗯。”

“这样啊，虽然我不是很清楚，但是还是当面说清楚比较好吧？我接下来会回医院搜查线索，黑田如果想要找我的话到那里见我吧？”

“非常……非常的感谢你。”

你垂下眼帘，七海同学既温柔又可爱，既聪明又会照顾别人的情绪。与其对比的话，你唯有挥动画笔这种事情能做好。

你们之间横跨着鸿沟，表面上的，本质上的。

“我先走了哦，黑田同学。”

你向着离开的七海挥手。

七海同学是对的。

现在还沉溺于错误关系的人，不能前进的人是你。

是时候做出了断了。

“真是奇怪啊，那件事后一直都躲着我的黑田同学竟然会主动找我。虽然挺抱歉的，但是这个房间里并没有准备茶来招待你。”

“狛枝君现在要赶去电影院吗？”

“嗯，对，稍微掉了点东西在小屋。我马上就得离开了。话是这么说，我很高兴呢，这种同心协力互换线索的事件发生，即使对象是我。“

不可以。

“黑田同学非常的努力呢，再更多的努力吧？与此对应的话，黑田同学可以来我这里领取黑田同学所需要的奖励哦？”

不可以再沉溺于错误的关系了。

“狛枝君，我来这里不是为了之前的那种事！！我是——”

“做不到的对吧？我懂的。”

狛枝望向你，苦恼地笑着。

“黑田同学之前跟七海同学聊天对吧？那个人可是正直得不得了，所以黑田同学多半是开始反省自己了吧？”

你有些愣住。

“你是怎么知道我跟七海的事情的。”

“哼…嘛别看我这样，我姑且也有在好好地观察有希望成为领导者的你，不过你们说话的声音太大了也是一个问题呢。”

“总之……之前那件事我会拼命保密的，请你也不要跟别人谈起，忘掉这件事情可以吗？”

你维持着情绪的稳定，自己喜欢上的是这种人最悲哀的事情就是必须得时时防备阴沟里翻船。

“黑田同学是在害怕吗？身为希望的象征却因为区区这种小事就退缩吗？太让我失望了，明明我一直在为黑田同学铺砖加瓦。”

“正因为是希望的象征，所以我会如同狛枝君所说的一样追求我相信的希望。……狛枝君让我体会绝望是想要我证明这点对吧？我现在就在证明这点。”

你小心翼翼地顺着狛枝的意思往下说，努力直视狛枝那双淡灰色的眼睛，双腿却不听话地轻微颤抖起来。

狛枝沉默着，但你能感受到狛枝双眼的视线在上下打量，好一会他才饶有兴致地开口。

“黑田同学看过那场电影了吗？”

“什么电影？”

“这样啊，果然是没看过呢？我正准备去电影院，黑田同学也一起来吧？作为那件事的封口费也说不定呢？”

……果然没有那么简单。虽然自己的心思大概都写在脸上了，但是这种实打实的威胁还是让你在某种程度上感受到了更加悲哀的情绪。

“我同意。”

你拿出十分认真的劲头看着狛枝。

“与此相对，请你忘掉那件事。如果去了电影院后你还食言的话，那请你随意地去说吧，我会打算将这件事当作一辈子的伤痛背负下去的。“

狛枝却避开了你的视线，侧着脸露出捉摸不定的表情。

“那么，到底会怎么样呢？“

结果还是来到了电影院里，跟来到电影院的日向君一起看完了电影。结束之后日向君一脸担忧地跟你说最好不要跟狛枝在一起，他不像是什么好人之类苦口婆心的话，你认真地听完了，然后伸手去握了握日向的手。

对方因为你的举措而睁大了双眼，眼神游离，脸颊微红。

“谢谢你，日向君。”

但是。

即使是被威胁和认识到对方的劣根性，听到日向君对狛枝的评价还是下意识地呼吸一滞，甚至心脏都酸涩疼痛。

你还是意识到了，即使现在如此，你还是**会在意**狛枝君。

所以你明白，即使是再怎么想要追求希望，只要这份事实成立。

你肯定是无法获得幸福的。

告别日向君，你来到电影院内，狛枝坐在椅子上，用指节敲打着扶手。

“比我想象的要慢呢，黑田同学。”

“你留下来是有什么事情想要跟我谈吗？关于封口的事情我应该已经说的很清楚了，而且每个人就只能看一场电影，我们两个都已经看过，现在电影院里已经没有电影可以看了。”

“嘛……这种事情先放到一边，黑田同学也过来坐下聊天吧？”

“……我想知道狛枝君到底是什么想法。”

狛枝扶住下巴，似乎在思考的样子。

“这样啊……在做出那种事情之后，黑田同学还喜欢着我吗？”

“你他妈！？”

你猛地冲到狛枝面前抓住他的外套领口，捏到指节发白。这种事情，是的，你没有资格去评价被你袭击的狛枝，甚至没有资格对被狠狠反推做出抵抗。你犯了罪，但是即使是做出了这种事情，你也渴求着悔改和踏上正常的生活。这种心愿难道连存在都不被认可吗？

说来好笑，你所做出的挣扎和努力，到头来只不过是狛枝一个眼神就能刺探出来，一句轻飘飘的“你还喜欢我吗？”就能打发。

“狛枝君，为什么，为什么会这么认为。”

你重复了一遍，借着平复气息。

“别…别生气嘛。坐下来深呼吸说不定会好一些哦。虽然只是我微妙的直觉，但是如果黑田同学真的讨厌我了的话，就不会关心我的想法，而是会责问封口相关的事情吧？或者像日向君那样谴责我不为查明真相而努力，对我远远避开。虽然也可以理解是黑田同学快要生气的气话，但是你这个反应就说明我猜对了，对吧？”

狛枝照例摇摆着双手，露出笑容似乎试图来安抚你的情绪。但是听到他说的话之后，你开始考虑要不要待会去商店买个麻袋把这家伙套住然后打一顿。

“你猜的是没错，但我的这份感情会到此为止。”

“真的是这样吗？太可惜了。在那种待遇下还憧憬着正常的生活和恋情，这种强烈的希望实在非常棒，毫无疑问，你拥有着成为希望的领导者，成为**绝对的希望**也说不定是可行的。”

他用一种近乎疯狂的神色望向你，灰色的眼瞳中流动着混乱的漩涡。触及到这种狂热的眼神，你按住心惊肉跳的感觉，阻止自己离开，只是直视他，以你小小的力量，与其对峙。

“太可惜了。”

狛枝忽然安静了下来，重复了一遍。

就在你以为他要发表最后的感言时，他却转头冲着角落喊声。

“管理员！你在那里对吧，我之前跟你要的东西你拿到了吗？”

“噗噗噗，别小瞧本熊了，这种事情当然是手到擒来，你是想要整事还是被陷害都非常欢迎，当然你跟我交易的事情是保密的，除了那边的小姐，谁也不会知道。”

突然出现的黑白熊让你全身起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，忽然布偶转向你弹出了锋利的爪。

“威胁这位小姐的保密工作也可以交给本熊，只收你150万日元的费用好啦！”

“嘛，这种事情就不用你担心了。”

“噗噗噗，那我就退场啦。你们好好地交谈犯罪吧。”

不知道从哪里来的黑白熊又不知道从哪个地方消失退场。而你却紧张起来，狛枝从黑白熊那里得到了一个小小的瓶子，而他此刻望着你，露出天真的漂亮笑容。

“那么，黑田同学，这个瓶子里装着的是我跟黑白熊交易的毒药。接下来我会喝下这瓶毒药，然后黑田同学的烦恼就会消失得无影无踪了。别担心，我说过来电影院是封口费吧？啊不过我劝你把电影票好好地留着，可能会在学籍裁判上有用途也说不定。”

脑海一片空白。

这算开始交代后事了吗？

是啊，这样就轻松了，不会有人知道自己的罪孽，可以毫不费力地快乐地活下去，追求幸福的正常的生活活下去，跟日向君那样一直努力地查明大家牺牲地原因，最后走出这个令人绝望的岛屿。

“……我说，黑田同学你为什么要**哭**呢？我姑且也是在好好地为黑田同学成为希望的道路上铺砖加瓦，这点程度的牺牲并不算什么大事啊？黑田同学？”

“罪孽是要偿还的，并不需要狛枝君单方面的消灭证据。狛枝君给我带来的不是希望，只是日后强烈的负罪感和谴责而已。”

你擦了把眼泪，捏紧了指尖。

“那……黑田同学自己把这瓶药喝了怎么样，还是说我们一起喝？”

完全没有理解你所说的话。

你这样想着，但下巴却被狛枝摁住，强行捏开了嘴，他自己拔开瓶塞，自己喝了一大口，然后将剩下的药全部塞进了你的嘴里。

差劲。

你脑海里盘旋着这个念头，全身都冰冷起来。

你想告诉狛枝的是，希望你跟他都好好地活下去，一起努力地，拼命地追求生活。

你垂死地躺在地上，觉得身体越来越烫，衣服似乎要烧起来，只有紧贴着冰凉地板的皮肤得到了少许安慰。

很快你的脸就烧了起来，全身都在小幅度地不停抽动，你迷茫着睁开眼睛看向狛枝，发现对方也低着头喃喃自语，脸颊绯色围绕，似乎出了层薄汗，头发都黏在了脸上。

“原来如此，这种时候都被黑白熊骗了啊。”

你的大脑旋转着混乱，分析咀嚼着这个句子，你想应该是黑白熊并没有拿正确的毒药给狛枝，而是换了另一种有让人身体发热状况的液体给了他，但应该不是毒药，因为如果发热是毒药的药效的话，那毒素应该早就渗透整个身体了，而你直到现在也没有看到死神的迹象。

你在地上如同扭曲的虫子一样弓着身体，双手缓慢而胡乱地扭动着。下体抽动着，感觉穴里的嫩肉在饥渴地相互摩擦。

“啊，黑田同学。真抱歉呢，我这种人渣让本能成为希望的你陷入这种境地……我都想讨厌自己了。”

狛枝吃力地站起身来，却不稳地再次摔到了椅子上。

“这种状况还真是头疼啊，似乎不是傻笑能蒙混过去的场所呢……啊哈哈。不过黑田同学应该已经注意到了，这种药我想多半应该是类似于催情的药物吧？鉴于黑田同学应该不想要我再碰你了，我觉得还是回到汽车旅馆的房间里分别冲冷水浴比较好哦？”

“很……难……移动。”

你挣扎着抓住狛枝椅子上的扶手，身体里燃烧起来的躁动让身体简直要咆哮起来一样，而狛枝除了面色潮红，胸口起伏较大外，似乎跟平常也没多大的区别。

“我想应该是药剂的量的区别吧？虽然我灌了自己瓶子一半的量，但是啊……这个瓶子的上半部分是很纤细的。唔……这么说的话，黑田同学服入的剂量要比我多一些呢？”

到底是……托了谁的福。

“你怎么…唔…知道……我在想……嗯……什么？”

“哈哈……说来惭愧，但是黑田同学的想法很好猜哦？”

啊啊，这些都无关紧要。你想要的是……是什么？

脑海里出现的某人看起来十分落寞的面容，想到这里感觉感情都被激发出来，晃荡成滚烫的激流，乳尖烧灼起来，硬硬的摩擦着柔软的内衣。

你现在，一定是非常不正常的神色。

“唉……没有办法呢。说到底还是黑田同学的不好，明明都那样地想撇清关系了，这种时候那种时候都不好好接受我的建议，就连这种时候，也是一副‘我想要’的表情，说到底只要是来自象征希望你们的恳求，我都不会拒绝，但是以防外一，我还是问一下黑田同学吧？”

模糊的眼眶间，只能朦朦胧胧地看见一双鞋走向了你，接着白发的男孩蹲了下来，微热的手指先是摸了摸你的脸，接着四目相对，你看见那双灰色的眼眸，似乎很无奈又似乎根本是饶有兴致，完全看不出来他的想法。

“黑田同学…嘛，想让我碰你吗？”

说了就不能回头了，之前所做的一切都不会存在。即使说是药物作用也没用，因为仅仅只是药物作用的话，接受狛枝的建议，让他带自己出去冲冷水浴就可以大幅度解决问题，然而现实并非如此，你脑海里浮现的画面，想要那双手更多地触摸肌肤，这些愿望燃烧着，燃烧着，都是真实的。你对于这样的狛枝，即使是被虐待，即使是被当作轻飘飘的希望的存在，都在意得不得了。

如果神真的存在得话，请让你任性一回吧。赌上你全部的人生，如果在这份感情能够得到宣泄的话，如果可以让那个人不那么落寞孤独的话——

“我喜欢你。”

牛头不对马嘴。

但是因为药效发作，更加朦胧模糊的画面中，似乎看到狛枝用手指挠了挠脸，一边叹气一边悲叹，但是发热的脑袋只能勉强听清“果然如此”和“希望”等话。

接着狛枝将你搬到了椅子前。

“好了，黑田同学，请把双手举起来。”

大概是离得足够近，话也听得清楚了许多。你迷迷糊糊地举起了手，略微有些烫的一双手就钻进你的衣服里撩起来往上直接脱了下来。失去了衣服的庇护，电影院开着的空调吹过来的冷气直接吹拂到你身上，你被这一冷一热撩得欲火中烧，加紧了双腿想要更多的爱抚。

如果……如果是面前的这个人的话，你想要更多的……更多的。

理性之弦岌岌可危，就要在崩坏的边缘。

“用那样的眼神注视着我，直勾勾地盯着我，这样难耐的样子，莫非黑田同学实际上是那种欲望很强的女孩子？嘛，也是，如果不是欲望强烈的话，就创作不出那样表达欲强盛的那样有魅力的画作了吧？”

“不过药似乎也让我敏感起来了呢？被这样盯着，感觉自己都要兴奋起来了。”

“狛枝……嗯…君…”

四周是灼热火海，唯有前方传来的轻微的呼吸碰撞到皮肤的触感是触电般的令人战栗，你伸出手去抓紧狛枝的皮带，有些焦急地想要将它解开，却被狛枝轻而易举地掴住了双手。他把你抱到影院椅背旁，用膝盖顶住你的下体，不至于让你滑下去。

“唔…直奔主题的话，果然还是会头疼呢，哈……就先让我暖暖场吧？”

你在椅背大口地喘着气，无法理解狛枝的意思，脑内眩晕，只是紧紧地抓住狛枝的外套领口。

“别，别着急嘛。既然没办法达成黑田同学封我口的希望的话……哈啊，不如就先用奖励来代替一下吧？”

“奖励……”

你疲惫地紧紧抓住椅子背后的扶手，有些粗糙的椅背一直摩擦着你的后背让你很痛苦地保持这个姿势。而下身处贴着狛枝的膝盖，虽然本人可能是想固定你的身姿，但是一想到两人的肌肤隔着衣物相贴，你就感到奇异的感情闷住了你的胸口。撑在你上方的人是狛枝君这一事实加上高热度的脑内眩晕似乎让你放下了防线，内心充满着难以自制的喜悦，扭捏的双腿深处的穴口处的嫩肉微微痒了起来

“黑田同学，真是让我痛心啊，这样表情可不应该是希望的象征所应该拥有的啊？这是怎么说呢？就是淫荡的表情吧？”

狛枝低头跟你咬耳朵，面容潮红。

他的气息喷到你的耳朵上，耳朵上敏感的神经感受到了扑面而来的热。

“不过一想到这是黑田同学抱着恋情拼命向往着希望所做出来的选择，我觉得这本不应当的表情非常的棒呢？那天晚上也是受到了这样的鼓动。”

“唔，好像说了太多废话，抱歉抱歉，黑田同学现在肯定非常想要了吧？”

狛枝说着不知是否真心的道歉，一下子低下身来用手将你的内衣推了上去，先是轻柔地吻了吻尖端，等那处变得湿漉漉的全是口水，才叼住乳尖稍微用力地吸吮。

狛枝动作不大，但是轻微吸吮的声音一直从胸口传来，胸口传来酥酥麻麻的热浪席卷的感觉，你腿有些软掉，结果往下滑了一点就让下体更深地被狛枝的膝盖摩擦。

“嗯……啾……哈……黑田同学果然还是对这种事情充满热情呢？……嗯……但是……啾…真的好吗？这就是你所期望的吗？哪怕之后会像上次那样的非常的…痛哦？

湿湿的气息喷在胸部上，你只是抓紧了扶手，并没有反驳，虽然脑袋里混乱不堪，但是潜意识里还是能明白跟狛枝争辩很大程度上是无作用的。

“唔……！”

狛枝从之前的吸吮改为了舔舐，粗糙的舌头跟乳尖的摩擦让你浑身烫的不行的身体的热度都汇向了胸前，快感太过强烈，你下意识地大口呼吸着，如同垂死的鱼。

“哈……哈……嗯……”

接着一只手伸进了你的裙子里，捉住内裤往旁边拨开，稍凉的空气立刻侵袭进裙内，你能感觉到下体明显地收缩了一下，但是很快温热的触觉又侵蚀开来，刚刚稍微远离的膝盖再一次顶住了你的下方，并且稍微用力地来回沿着缝隙移动。

狛枝倒是低低地笑了，似乎发生了什么好笑的事情。

“之前也说吧，黑田同学真是H呢，撑住黑田同学下方的膝盖那里，那一块裤子都湿掉了哦？”

你微喘着气，没有理狛枝的不知出何目的的嘲讽，只是紧紧地抓住狛枝的外套。

眩晕，高热，整个人几乎滑落下椅背，现在脑海一片空白。

恍惚中你仿佛听见上方传来狛枝君的叹气声。

就在你诚惶诚恐的时候，忽然间下体的穴口处被手指轻微地戳进戳出，跟那晚上不一样的微凉的肌肤不一样，手指几乎是滚烫的。

“狛枝……君……嗯……唔……嗯嗯！”

狛枝的手很热，如果说之前是从容不迫此刻却有些焦急，他将脸埋进你的肩膀处，以撑起你的姿势舔咬你的脖子。

就在你全身因脖子处灼热的呼吸而微微颤抖起来的时候，一直在浅浅抽插的手指直接插进你的穴内，用力地研磨着内壁，似乎在寻找些什么。

“看起来药效发作到达了最佳时期呢。我也要兴奋起来了，哈…这种情况再被引诱的话，也许会很粗暴地做到最后也说不定。”

什么……意思。

大脑没办法反应过来狛枝的话语，只觉得某处的内壁被用力地蹭了一下，全身就颤动起来，胸前的尖端涨得硬硬的。

“真是苦恼啊…不过这种反应的话差不多就是这里了吧？好好的不要乱动哦，要不然受伤了就难办了。”

狛枝这样说着，将你紧压在椅背上，舔吻了下来。被研磨着敏感点的你则是头晕脑胀，胸口发烫，下体泛滥。

要坏掉了。

理性之弦崩坏的声音格外明显。脑海一片空白，渴望着接纳与被接纳。

撑不住了。面对着脑子要烧坏的自己，感觉，感情都熊熊地燃烧着。药的效果，或者尝过禁果的原因，身体敏感到轻微的凉爽空气就要被烧坏了。

但咀嚼着狛枝的话，你迷迷糊糊地明白，现在恳求狛枝的话，下场一定十分惨烈，但也不排除狛枝察觉到这一点，故意说出来以延长玩弄你的可能性。

“黑田同学差不多已经明白了吧？毕竟拥有超高校级的画家的才能的你，我想共情能力肯定是非常出色的。”

“正确答案是两种都有，那么你猜对了吗？”

又开始转移话题了。你想反驳却被下方再度探进的手指击到头晕脑涨，触电般的感觉让你几乎弓倒在地上，只是大口地呼吸着。

“哈……哈…狛枝…呼…君…嗯…够…够了。”

只是抬起脸的时候你却惊呆了，狛枝君其实也在小口小口地喘息着，面色一片泛滥的潮红，见你看向他，他似乎很不好意思地低下脸。

“哈哈，真是羞耻啊被看到这副样子。虽然并不是我这种人说话的时候，但现在也差不多到说出口的时候了。”

“我啊…现在也到了很想要的状态了哦？”

“……”

你抱住了了狛枝，感觉到狛枝的身体很温暖，跟身体狂躁一般的炙热不一样，是平和稍微滚烫的温度，舒适的温度。

接着，你用双腿环住狛枝的腰，往下用力。狛枝一个不稳，拔出手指，勉强坐到了电影院的椅子上面，而你从被压在椅背的状态转而跨在狛枝的腿上。

你闭上眼睛，呼吸着平复你现在的心情。等恢复平静，你才艰难地弯下腰环住狛枝的脖子，坐下。结果果然挨到一片热而硬的那处。

“……狛枝……君……狛枝君……”

你几乎无法控制自己的语言。脑海里是一片火海，你只是喃喃。这种莫名的情绪化的感情让你几近落泪。

“的确……本来想让你先高潮一次再进入的，虽然有点那个吧？但看起来似乎得提前了呢。”

狛枝握住你的手，让你解开裤子的拉链，那一处很快就弹了出来硬邦邦地打在你的穴口。你无法控制地吸气，撑住狛枝的胸口，咬咬牙想一下子坐下去，却被狛枝掰住了臀瓣，缓慢地控制着力道到全部插了进去。

“唔……刚进去就被紧紧地搅弄到一起了，是因为药物的作用吗？居然比之前缠得还紧，啊不过我觉得黑田同学不用担心哦？即使看起来像抱怨，但也不得不说其实感觉是非常的舒服哦？”

舒服、吗？

“‘黑田怎么样’……之类的其实也没必要问了吧？意料之中的反应呢。”

狛枝的性器小幅度地摩擦着你穴内的黏膜，你则压抑着被下方填充的满足感，抓住了狛枝的衬衫，有些控制不住地加大上下的移动来增加抽插的深度。

不知疲倦的渴望与失去理性的大脑让你无比渴求激烈的性爱，你大口喘着气将双腿夹紧，嫩肉紧紧地掴住了狛枝的性器，让他闷哼出声。

“黑田同学也真是厉害啊……竟然能够无师自通到这种程度，太棒了，这就是被选中的超高校级的才能吗？”

无师自通……你的脑海里闪现着无数的画面，因为药物而显得愚钝的大脑缓慢地吞食着这句话的意思，等明白过来的你拼命捉住狛枝的衬衫，想要说些什么却因为体力流失得过快而只能喘着气什么也说不出来。

“好了…准备充分，也该差不多到我的回合了呢。”

狛枝忽然抱住你转过来，让你背对着他面向椅子，还没等你反应过来就抬起你的一条腿，更深地操进去，一手也由腰上滑下，到下方揉弄着已经在一抽一抽的阴蒂。

“啊……嗯…狛枝……啊啊…君……你……嗯……到底……”

敏感的阴蒂刺激带来触电般强烈和迅速的快感，大脑一瞬间一片空白，全身的感觉仿佛要爆炸一样。火热的身体里吞食着性器，疲软的身体几乎要控制不住地倒下。

粘黏的液体从穴口处流下，你从顶峰的快感中拼命缓过来，身体颓废下来，本来就体力不支，现在大脑放空的感觉更甚。

对啊……那天晚上也是这样地被进入到高潮。

狛枝在背后嘶了一声，接着一如既往地笑道。

“黑田同学高潮了对吧？里面的感觉黏黏糊糊的，跟之前完全不一样。诶—真好啊，那我是不是也不用客气了呢？”

接下来他用力地顶了一下，你几乎要撞到椅子上去，研磨内壁的感觉让你控制不住地喘息。

突然间狛枝的另一只手摸向了你的脸，在你迷迷糊糊地惊奇的时候，一根手指探进了你的口腔，滑过你的舌头，在尖利的虎牙上摩挲。

舌头跟牙齿都被玩弄，无法说话的你连喘息声都只能断断续续的发出，口水满溢着口腔和他的手指。身体的酸软在向你发出警告，告诉你不能够再做下去了，你转过头去想观察狛枝的状况，却被探过来他的脸惊到，深入口腔的手指拿了出来固定住你的脸，接着他就毫不客气地舔吻了下来。

“唔……嗯嗯……嘶……该说黑田同学的……口腔……嗯……果然很敏感吗？……刚刚也是……这样做的话……啾……嗯下面就会……咬得很紧呢。”

你被露骨的话刺激到，内壁收缩，狛枝那里的形状和硬度的触感一下子在高热的脑袋里疯狂而醒目地显现，小穴被刺激到不行，穴口处的敏感点跟肉棒紧贴摩擦，狠狠地箍住了它。

“柏……狛枝君……嗯…药效…现在……收手…嗯……”

你艰难地躲开狛枝君的脸，喘着气开口，却错乱到不知道下一句该说些什么，只能在脑海边缘拼命找回理智。

已经做了这么久，药效却一点也不见退，要撑过去的话，最好还是听狛枝之前的建议，回去冲冷水澡。

“唔……你是想说药效太强了，赶紧收手还来得及不让身体垮掉吧？是啊很遗憾，喝得比较少的我确实感觉到药效在减退哦？还是说黑田同学你面对这种程度的困难就要放弃了吗？这可不像超高校级的你啊？这样可算不上希望啊？”

但他却不再进攻敏感的口腔，顺着脖颈湿湿地吻下来，沾满口水的手指滑到你的胸口，轻轻地揉弄起来，紧接着下面又放松了进入，性器退了出去只是在穴口处浅浅地摩擦。

“哈……哈……嗯……哈。”

下体难耐酸涩的感觉将感官揉得乱七八糟，特别是穴口处的内壁，简直像想要拼命吸住狛枝一样，而里面敏感的肉都在微微颤动。

接下来自己到底会变成什么样子？不明白，晕乎乎的脑子也放弃探究。在这昏暗关闭的电影院里，一排跟另一排之间这狭小的空间里，自己裙子被撩起，内衣被推去，内裤被拨开，小穴里是狛枝地性器，自己现在究竟是怎样沉迷于性爱的淫乱的样子呢？但是内心里隐秘的喜悦在这并非常态的脑海里绽放却也是事实。

为什么？

你受着轻浅的抽插，余力中朦胧地想。

你对狛枝君的在意已经到这种地步了吗？

“狛枝君…够了…放开我…”

几乎被渴望快感的愿望吞噬，你如同孩童般迷茫地软倒在椅子上，不知为何眼眶中溢满了情绪化的眼泪。害怕不受控制的后果，害怕这样下去无法再回头，害怕沉迷于不正常关系的自己。这样的情绪让你无法控制逃离一切的冲动。

“真不好意思，不可能放过你哦？”

狛枝的呼吸撞在你的后背，声线该死的诱人。你刚想反抗，结果狛枝君全部冲了进来，像是算准了时机一样，你只能趴在椅子上，感到全身的情欲都被搅得迷迷糊糊。

“黑田同学，这只是……怎么说呢……黎明前的黑暗而已哦？之前我也说过吧，**我非常期待黑田同学的表现**。来吧，把你所感受的绝望全部转化为希望吧？将我当作破败的垫脚石，踩着我走向更高点是你的任务吧？”

“我也会好好努力的哦？黑田同学。”

“不要输给绝望啊，拿出你的实力来啊。”

狛枝的话语如同山一样压倒下来，你内心燃烧起火苗一样的感情仿佛被淋了一桶水一样。

你没办法改变他，这个事实，让你感到悲哀。

所以你做出了选择。

“请……吻我。”

狛枝君的声音从背后传来，有些远，有些陌生。

“黑田同学还真是可爱，可以是可以啦，不过…我说一句好吗？”

被用力摁在椅子上，从背后被大力抽插着，你脑海里泛起空白，内壁敏感的点似乎被找到了，狛枝稍微退了点一直在用力地摩擦那里，一摩擦你就全身发抖。

“黑田同学可以尽情地利用我，没关系哦？也不需要有负罪感。像我这样没有才能的人的任务，就是让超高校级的你们诞生出世界的希望啊。”

身体被翻转，仰面朝天，腿被抬起，一边说着狛枝的速度一边加快起来，你听着他低低的喘气声，微微抬起头来擦掉了他脸上的汗，他那双淡灰色的眼瞳微微睁大，然后就如你所愿地吻了下来。

这样就好。

腰被大力地按住，腿被用力上推，凭着柔韧性压到一个极其极限的姿势，狛枝闭着眼睛，最后用力地将你压到椅子上，下面被撑大的感觉让你也无法控制地紧闭双眼，接着滚烫的液体溢满了你的内壁，甚至有些液体从穴口流了下来。

“看来待会还得清理椅子了啊。”

狛枝退了出去，顺手把你掉在地上上衣捡了起来递给你。

你迷茫地看着他，全身几乎散架，所以你拼尽全力也只能机械性地把衣服接过来穿好，整理好下凌乱的头发和下体并穿好鞋子。

做完这一切，你无视狛枝，跌跌撞撞地回了自己的小屋。

那天天气很好。你晒着阳光，精疲力竭地伸出手去抓虚无的风。

——“我喜欢你。”——

以这句话为开始，荒诞淫乱的戏剧再次上演。

你再次想到了七海的话，也明白沉溺错误关系的从来都不是狛枝，对方是有求必应，而自己才是沉迷的那一个。

到此为止，到这里已经够了。

你闭上眼睛，却莫名回想起最开始注意到狛枝的那一天。那是在第一场学籍裁判上，拥有着狂气而不可理喻的发言，甚至拥有杀掉同伴的意图，对于这样的人，一开始你明明是恐惧的。

但是你注意到了。

狛枝一定还渴望着他人的爱，太寂寞了，太孤独了，所以才会扭曲，所以才会追寻。对于这样的狛枝，你几乎是没办法放下，本能般地在意。

起初你认为这仅仅是不必要的责任感，后来才发现自己虽然对他的扭曲感到痛苦，却又能被他对爱的追求所填满。他拥有着扭曲的个性，自己也在一点一点地被那种个性所扭曲，所吸引。

可能会受伤到没有任何归宿吧？

你叹了口气。

之前就该做出选择的你，现在做出选择的话，还算不算晚呢？

“叮——咚，叮——咚。”

黑白熊的通知如期到来，学籍裁判即将开始。你拍了拍自己的脸，努力让自己的脸色不要太苍白。

走吧。

大家带着疑惑与悲伤分别回到自己的小屋。无论是二大的消息，还是凶手最后的自白，都让大家的心情沉重了很多。而在这种气氛下，你还是下定决心拉住了狛枝君。

“狛枝君……稍微说几句话可以吗？”

“哈……如果是说之前电影院的那件事的话，不用担心，我现在并没有有想向大家说的打算哦？”

狛枝君转过身来，说的话却完全没有安抚到你的情绪。

现在……吗？

你深呼吸，环绕四周，发现人都已经走光了，只剩下你们两个人。

嘛，这样就好吧？

你想。

“经过这么多事情后，我终于明白了。即便狛枝君给我带来了绝望，我对狛枝君的感情单凭我自己也是无法抑制的。”

你鼓起勇气开口。

“所以呢？你想我帮你断绝这份感情吗？毕竟选择喜欢我这种懦夫真是最差劲的恋爱体验了，早点结束比较好吧？没关系我会帮你的，因为这样充满向往的希望，真是太棒了。”

狛枝灰色的眼瞳再次混乱起来，张开双手似乎面对着十分美妙的东西。

“并不是这样。”

你听见自己说出跟那晚几乎相近的台词。

“我并不能断绝这份感情，既然无法断绝，我想要尝试去接受。”

“因为我是个需要很多努力才能完成一件事情的普通的人，人生也很普通，只是拥有了意料外的才能而已。”

你笑了笑。

“但是如果这份才能能让不知道什么时候就会离开的狛枝君，我无法不去在意的狛枝君能燃起活下去的这个想法的话——”

“那我这残破的人生，请随狛枝君喜欢的利用吧。”

“可能我脑子坏掉了，为恋爱这种事情付出人生也很蠢，最后的结果也并不现实，但是……我无法改变狛枝君。想为狛枝君做些什么，这是我决定了的事情。”

“我明白我内心最真切的想法。”

你深深吸气，无比坚定地说。

**“如果可以的话，我想成为狛枝君的希望。”**

**“这是我的愿望。”**

_ END_


End file.
